


You Give Love a Bad Name

by PuppyLover912



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Royale Twitter AU, Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyLover912/pseuds/PuppyLover912
Summary: Inspired by the Bandori Royale twitter au.I'm still broken inside fam, it was basically written the moment we fucked up. I need closure.





	You Give Love a Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Bandori Royale twitter au~ Honestly if you haven't read that you should do that before you read this, it's really good and I'd completely recommend it!  
> That being said, I really need some closure over this, and this is what happened when I tried. I'm not the best writer, nor am I the most in character with them, but I felt this had to be done!

Ako doesn’t think, she just acts. Jumping out in front of Yukina as Rinko had her crossbow aimed at the silver haired girl- both of whom are her dearest friends… the act was familiar and yet… She can’t place where. 

Time slows down before her as the arrow was shot despite her fast moving emotions- thoughts flowing through her mind. Was her choice the right one…? Would… would Tomoe be proud of her?

Before she could even realize it or pause to think of the answers, there was a sharp pain piercing her chest. She was too shocked to process it, and before she knew it, everything faded to black...

That’s the last she remembers. 

She died by Rinko’s hand… Surely she didn’t mean it, right…? Either way, Ako remembers the pain flowing through her being before she had awaken but she still has many unanswered questions. Where is she? If she died, does that mean she’s in some form of afterlife…? 

Slowly, the young girl opens her eyes to be greeted by familiar red hair, falling onto a woman’s chest lightly. The face she’s greeted with is a face she didn’t think she’d ever see again… Feeling her own crimson red eyes widen in shock, it would seem as though her movements had alerted the woman of Ako’s awakening.

“Ako…! You finally woke up!” A rather deep, feminine voice calls out. As Ako’s eyes adjust, she soon recognizes that face… It’s Tomoe. Her older sister, of whom she had seen shot right in front of her. And yet, here she is, right in front of Ako’s eyes.

Tomoe?! Ako quickly sits up and turns to her sister. It’s her… It’s really her. Ako can’t hold back the tears from spilling from her eyes, rushing to embrace her older sister in a hug. She buries her face into Tomoe’s neck, choking her sobs as she does. She barely registers Tomoe’s hands wrap around her gently, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“I-I’m… I’m so sorry, onee-chan…! I-” Ako begins, voice muffled by Tomoe’s body against hers. However, she is swiftly interrupted. “Ako… You shouldn’t be sorry. You did what you thought was right… If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I… I left you far too soon, and…” Ako’s tears continue to fall, but she notices something else… Her back seems to be getting wet. 

They stay like that for a minute, neither sister willing to break the silence, as they continue to cry in eachothers arms…

...That is, until someone clears their throat from behind. “I don’t mean to ruin the moment or anything but neither of you should blame yourselves.” Ako moves her head away from Tomoe to look behind her. Standing with one hand on her hip and the other loosely hanging by her side, Lisa smiles at the two. Ako opens her mouth to talk, but Tomoe moves quicker. 

“Right. Sorry about that, Lisa-san…” Tomoe shakes her head, using one of her hands to wipe her eyes.

“Lisa-nee!” Ako says, looking at the older woman standing before them. Tears still fall from her eyes, seeing her friend here as well… She overheard some of that conversation between Rinko and Yukina… To think that her close friend was the reason Lisa’s even here… But before she can continue, Lisa begins speaking again.

“Ako, Tomoe. Remember, we shouldn’t blame each other. Rather… The mastermind behind this all is to blame; Marina.” Lisa states, appearing rather calm and collected. Her face remains smiling, but her eyes… They seem to portray a hidden sadness, though it is not quite obvious as to why.

“Lisa-nee…?” Ako asks hesitant, before nodding along. “You’re right, Lisa-nee! The enemy should never have been eachother…” She trails off before wiping away the tears that had continuously fallen since their encounter. “Rinrin didn’t mean to do that, I’m sure of it…! A-And even then, she would have never been in that situation if we weren’t forced into this mess!” Ako’s eyes seemingly flare up, as though blessed by whatever powers she had believed in, and her fighting spirit restored.

Tomoe, face also flushed from the recent tears, can only smile as her sister slowly returns to her usual self… Yes, they still have many hardships to go through, especially when one thinks of the other girl who had shown up in this purgatory of sorts not long after Ako herself… Despite the bleakness of the situation, despite the unfortunate circumstances of their deaths… At least she can be with Ako again, despite how bad it may sound. 

Taking hold of Ako’s hand, Tomoe too speaks up. “Yea, I’d like to think of it that way too. It isn’t our friends fault, merely the circumstances…!” 

Though their uselessness on the matter remains unsaid, all they can do for now is watch over those still left in that cruel game, waiting to see how the events unfold...


End file.
